


personal info dump for 'ahogayism'

by derflohwalzer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, all art is made by Lefty_hitter on twitter, personal info dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derflohwalzer/pseuds/derflohwalzer
Summary: just a place to store all the info i need
Kudos: 2





	personal info dump for 'ahogayism'

k.i. / m.o.

kageyuu

black hair, purple eyes, glasses, shsl class rep

takedo

brown hair, red eyes, backpack, shsl underground fighter

ichiya

pink hair, red eyes, prominent blush, shsl makeup artist

-

m.n. / b.t.

tsukihi

blonde hair, gray eyes, round glasses, shsl mathematician

chiho

brown hair, blue eyes, that bigass smile, shsl evnironmentalist


End file.
